Conventionally, a vibration isolator as disclosed in, for instance, Patent Document 1 below, is known. Such a vibration isolator includes an inner tube that is coupled to one of a vibration generating part and a vibration absorbing part, an outer tube that surrounds the inner tube from a radial outer side of the inner tube and is coupled to the other of the vibration generating part and the vibration absorbing part, and an elastic body that couples the inner tube and the outer tube. A plurality of pressure-absorbing fluid chambers, which are filled with a fluid and whose walls are partly formed by the elastic body, are disposed inside the outer tube. These pressure-absorbing fluid chambers include a pair of first pressure-absorbing fluid chambers that communicate with each other through first restricting passages, and a second pressure-absorbing fluid chamber that communicates with an auxiliary fluid chamber, in which the fluid is filled, through a second restricting passage.
The pair of first pressure-absorbing fluid chambers are disposed to sandwich the inner tube therebetween, and the second pressure-absorbing fluid chamber is disposed in parallel with an axial direction of the inner tube. The vibration isolator absorbs or attenuates vibrations in both the axial direction and a sandwiching direction in which the pair of first pressure-absorbing fluid chambers sandwich the inner tube.